Chapter 3
"Mom is gruesome, women are monsters--" -'[[Jae Gu Song|'Song Jae Gu']]', "Chapter 3" '''Chapter 3 '''is the third chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis The chapter opens up with Choi Dal Dal explaining how she was always told her lips were beautiful and how men have always tried to steal a kiss from her. It then continues from when it left off, where Choi Dal Dal is passionately kissing Song Jae Gu. However, it reveals Jae Gu blocked the kiss with his hand, and that was what she was kissing. Humiliated, Dal Dal tosses him out of the window and pins him down to the ground, declaring she will try again and conquer Jae Gu. She almost succeeds in kissing him, until Lee Moon Young interrupts Dal Dal's attempt, stating that Queen requires his presence. Dal Dal disappointedly complies as Moon Young tells Jae Gu that if he attempts to run away, he's dead. Dal Dal then tells Lee Moon Young that she should hope that they don't meet in the Wild's League. When Moon Young questions her power, Dal Dal tells her she is a tool of the Queen. Moon Young then dashes past Jae Gu and stops her fist in front of Dal Dal's face. Lee Moon Young, the Welterweight Boxing Champion, then tells Choi Dal Dal that if they were to meet in the league, she would die. Moon Young then returns to her care-free self and begins to walk away, leaving Dal Dal and Jae Gu silent. As the two walk, Jae Gu has a flashback. He states that women are powerful and women = mom, he also states that his dad must have been scorching hot, referring to him being cremated, and that his mom must have been cold, referring to her being indifferent. He also states that the tears back then were warm and salty and that the tears you cry when you're sad are salty. His mother then asks how they are going to live now that her husband and his father is gone. He then wonders if he were to say that he was still there and he would take responsibility, would she have stayed. It then skips to the middle of the night and shows a letter adressed to Jae Gu. He states his mother was cruel and that if she had waited until he was older, he would of said what he thought of before. He then says that his younger siblings start kindergarten next year and questions how he will do this without her, then that he feels sorry for them. He then states his mom was cruel, and then questions other women and mothers. He then states, "mom is gruesome, women are monsters--" a philosophy that would stick with him till his teenage years. The flashback fades and shows Moon Young barking at Jae Gu like a drill seargent about them being upperclassmen. She then introduces Queen to him and expects him to be shocked, but then realizes he does not know who she is from his grim reaction. She then says she is shocked and Jae Gu can only think Queen's eyes resemble his mothers. Queen then pulls out the short amount of money Jae Gu had given to her earlier in the day, and questions if it was he did not know what she meant or if he did know and treated her like a beggar, as she questions this, he then thinks that her hands are similar to his mothers too. She then slides the money off the table and lets them drop to the ground, saying she will forgive him if he gets down on his knees and picks it up. A silence fills the room as he calls her a monster. The chapter then ends with the comedic Lee Moon Young being shocked and saying, "Wha, what!!" Category:Chapters